


Marry Me

by shanachie



Series: My Private Nation [18]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigations
Genre: Blue Plate Special, Boys Will Be Boys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Greg both have plans… maybe they should have discussed them with each other first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> It’s DONE! It’s finished! Woohoo! I have actually FINISHED a series! Hope y’all enjoyed this little series and trip. And thanks muchly to irishjeeper and illfindmyway for their help with betaing with this. I think I might have resurrected Edie? I can’t remember if she’s one of the victims in _Blue Plate Special_ and when I looked it up, I couldn’t find it. But I wanted her in this story.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Greg opened his eyes as the hand that had been running through his hair stopped. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Why don’t you grow your hair back out?” she questioned.

“I cut it for a reason, Ells. It’s more professional. And you don’t think my supervisor would protest me going back to my old hairstyle?”

“Of all your supervisors, I think Russell would protest the least to you growing out your hair and dying it a bit.” She tugged gently on the shorter strands. “And I’m pretty sure Nickel wouldn’t object.”

Greg shook his head and closed his eyes again.

“When are you and Nickel going to get married?” Ella asked after a minute.

“Where did that come from?” Greg twisted around a bit so he could look at her better. “And since we’re on that subject… when are you and Archie going to get hitched? You’ve been together longer than Nick and me.”

Ella snorted. “Because that wouldn't turn into a Titanic-proportioned disaster.”

“It wouldn’t be that bad,” Greg tried.

“Yeah. Right.” Ella nudged at Greg until he sat up. “Archie and I aren’t you and Nickel. We haven’t been together since the beginning. We’ve broken up and gotten back together more than once. I think marriage between the two of us would just end up in tears and horror stories.”

“It wouldn’t be that bad,” Greg tried to argue.

“It really would be.”

Greg stared at her. “Did something happen? Is that why… Archie isn’t working today. Is that why you’re here and not spending the day with him?”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh my god. No! I’m here because you called and said you needed me. Archie is sleeping. I’ll see him later.” She grinned evilly. “Actually I’ll probably go home and wake him up.”

“Eww. I did not need to know that.”

“Share and share alike.” Ella poked him. “But you and Nickel.”

“Swear you won’t tell Nick,” Greg said.

“Why would I tell…?” Ella started to follow Greg as he left the living room.

He waved her off. “No. Stay.”

“It’s not like I haven’t seen your bedroom before,” Ella yelled after him.

“I just don’t want you to see where I’m keeping it!” Greg yelled back.

“I don’t need to see your toy stash!”

A moment later, Greg reappeared, a small box clutched in his hand. “Really? It’s not like you didn’t help me _buy_ half of it.”

“Still.” Ella made grabby hands towards what he was holding. “What do you have?”

“So I was already considering asking Nick…” Greg trailed off. “And I got this. Which is why I wanted you…” He opened the box and held it out to her.

“Oh, G, it’s gorgeous,” Ella breathed. She worked the ring free from the case, turning the metal over in her hand. “Platinum?”

Greg nodded, dropping back down onto the couch. “It seemed appropriate.” He touched the band, pointing out the black stripe down the middle. “Specialized black platinum band with silver around it.”

“So when? How?” Ella popped up, kneeling on the couch as she prodded him for more information.

He took the ring back, carefully setting it in the box. “I was thinking at dinner tonight. Nick wanted to go out.” He frowned. “Although I’m not sure why.”

“I’m sure he just wants to spend time with you,” she pointed out. “It’ll be good for you two to have some time together.”

“So you think he’ll like it? And he’ll say yes?” Greg dropped his head back into her lap as he questioned her.

“I think he’ll love it. And he’d better say yes.”

He smiled up at her. “This is why I keep you around. The threat in your voice over the possibility that he _might_ not say yes…”

Petting him on the head, she said, “There’s no reason for him not to say yes. The two of you have been together since high school. If you were going to break up, I’m pretty sure it would have happened by now.”

“That’s strangely comforting.”

“That’s me.” Ella grinned at him before pushing him off her lap. “Now go shower and make yourself pretty. I’m gonna go home and get laid.”

“I didn’t need to know that!” Greg yelled after her as she let herself out of the house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Greg? You about ready to go?” Nick called as he let himself into the house later that evening. The CSI had gone into work to cover a day shift for a friend and was glad to be getting home. He’d had plans to spend the day with his lover, but also couldn’t turn down the request to exchange shifts. It meant he didn’t have to return to work that evening.

There was a thump from the back of the house, then Greg came skidding into the living room, his sock clad feet sliding on the floor. “Um. Almost?” he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Nick smiled at him. “Should I be concerned about the thump?”

“No? Not really? It wasn’t anything… No. It’s fine.”

For a moment Nick just stared at Greg before deciding the blonde would tell him if he’d actually created an issue. “Well, you want to put your shoes on and we’ll get going?”

“You still want to go to Frank’s?” Greg asked as he hopped on first one foot and then the other to pull his Converse on.

Nick rolled his eyes. “One of these days you’re going to break your neck doing that,” he commented. “And yes, unless you have a problem with that plan.”

“No. It’s fine. It’s great. I just…” Greg patted his pockets, then smiled at Nick when the dark haired man looked at him in confusion. “I just wanted to make sure.” When Nick continued to look at him in confusion, Greg leaned towards him and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You ready?”

“Someday I might understand you,” Nick commented in response.

“But wouldn’t that be boring?” Greg asked with a grin.

Nick reeled Greg in, wrapping his arms around the blonde, and kissing him deeply. “I have to admit my life has never been boring,” he admitted.

 

 

 

 

 

Edie smiled when she saw her favorite CSIs walk into Frank’s Diner. The two had been two of her favorite customers since they’d first found the diner when Greg came to interview for a job in the lab. They’d returned time and again, dragging friends and co-workers until most of the lab tended to congregate at the diner. “Hey, boys,” she greeted them. “Not working tonight?”

“No we both actually got the night off.” Nick smiled as Greg peeled off to greet someone else. “Any chance we can get a quiet booth away from everyone?”

“Absolutely,” Edie agreed, glancing around the diner. “I see an open booth in the back. In my section even.”

“Perfect,” Nick answered as Greg rejoined them.

“What’s perfect?” Greg asked, slipping his arm around Nick’s waist and grinning at Edie.

Nick nudged him into following Edie as she picked up menus and led the way towards the booth she’d decided on. “The seat,” Nick answered.

“I’ll give you boys a minute to decide what you want,” Edie told them. “Usual drinks?”

Both boys nodded as Greg reached for a menu. He knew Nick planned to get pancakes, but Greg wasn’t sure if he wanted breakfast or dinner. By the time Edie returned with their drinks, he’d decided on his meal and he quickly ordered once Nick had finished.

“Breakfast today?” Nick asked with a smile once Edie had walked away.

Greg shrugged. “I don’t feel like a burger. Guess I’ve gotten used to eating breakfast at night.”

“It makes sense.”

While they waited for their food, they chatted easily about gossip at the lab and the small improvements they’d been considering making to the house. Greg was advocating for a bigger water heater as Edie arrived with their food. She grinned at his impassioned plea for more hot water as Nick just smiled. “Seems like a reasonable request,” she commented as she set their plates down in front of them. “More coffee?” she asked, motioning to Greg’s mug.

“Please,” he agreed.

“It might be,” Nick agreed. “If the reason he was advocating wasn’t because he tends to take hour long showers.”

“I’m not that bad,” Greg protested as Edie laughed.

“Enjoy your dinner, guys,” she said. “I’ll be right back with your coffee, Greg.”

“You know I’m only teasing, right?” Nick asked once Edie had returned to fill Greg’s coffee cup and then left them alone.

“I think after this many years, I can tell when you’re joking, Nick,” Greg replied. Reaching across the table, he laced his fingers through Nick’s. “It’s fine. Although I still want a bigger water heater.”

Nick laughed and they turned their attention to their food.

 

 

 

Greg started to fidget as they finished eating, his hand going to his pocket and then pulling away as he tried to decide how best to broach the question. Despite Ella’s reassurances, he was still nervous about asking Nick. They’d never discussed marriage in so many words, but it was something Greg felt strongly about despite his less than traditional upbringing. He’d watched Papa Olaf and Nana and knew their love was something he desired for himself. He was pretty sure he’d found it with Nick.

While Greg was thinking, Nick had dug something out of his own pocket and reached for Greg’s hand. “I’m glad we both had tonight off,” he commented.

“Me too,” Greg agreed.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Nick continued, “and not the water heater,” he added before Greg could pick up the thread of that argument. Greg laughed as Nick used his other hand to open up the box he was holding. “I wanted to ask you…” he started.

“No,” Greg interrupted. When Nick’s face fell, he quickly added, “I mean not no. I mean. Ugh!” He flailed his free hand around before digging his own box out of his pocket. “I was going to ask you! At least I’m pretty sure I was going to ask you the same thing!”

Leaning back, Nick huffed out a laugh as he stared at the box in Greg’s hand. “You were… Is that…?”

“A ring to ask you to marry me?” Greg asked. “Yeah. Guess we should have talked to each other.”

Smiling, Nick motioned for the blonde to lean towards him. Just before their lips met, he said, “At least we don’t have to worry about one of us saying no.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[Nick’s ring](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/5a/d6/7d/5ad67db542cdfdb883a75b1c04f57168.jpg)

[Greg’s ring](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/7a/af/94/7aaf9459bb33dd3dbfd04aee21051ec9.jpg)  



End file.
